Happy Anniversary, Pup
by xstaytruex
Summary: Seto and Jounouchi are spending their 1 year anniversary together. After many twist and turns in their relationship, the two have come out together, and have never been so grateful. Fluffy one-shot!


hi there! :3 so, i couldn't sleep, and i thought i might as well do something creative and write: so viola! you get this!

i know it's very, VERY short, but i think it just adds to the effect more. just a cute, fluffy one shot i decided to write about seto and jou,spending a romantic night together on their anniversary. how beautiful :')

i hope you enjoy this - thank you very much for reading!

* * *

Comfortable wasn't the word.

As the stars twinkeled faintly in their nest of a dark, inky background, and clouds which could only be described as 'white conttoncandy' coiled around the moon as the orb glittered and glistened, it's delicate beams illuminating anything in the darkness that it could, making the shadows seem like nothing more than a ficticious lie written in a childs storybook, the two sat there, silently, neither one saying a word. Words weren't needed - no, they weren't needed. The light, fresh breeze swept through the brunette's hair, leaving him feeling more refreshed than he had ever been in his life. He watched the beautiful scenery of which he was more than grateful to be witness to as he cradled his puppy in his arms, feeling more than just 'comfortable'. Cerulean eyes, usually cold and immovable were now of a different look; softened and in awe of this precious moment. Gently and slowly he laced his fingers together with the other boy's, hearing a small sigh of content from the smaller boy as he did so. Seto did the same, eyes closing as he titled his head back and, for the first time in months, allowed himself to simply enjoy the moment.

It was a beautiful spot. The quiet trickle of water as it rolled over the rocks of the small pond was more than peaceful, and the sweet smell of newly blossoming flowers was more than welcomed. The two were currently rested under a large willow tree, it's large branches almost protectivley draping over them, the large, green leaves flattering every now and then in sync with the breeze. A picnic blanket was laid out underneath them, various foods you expect to find in one's picnic basket, and a bottle of red wine accompanying the otherwise austere meal. They had long finished eating though; the only thing left of the food and the wine now memories as the two sat there, nuzzeled into one another.

Seto allowed himself to smile, a smile that only his pup and brother knew, a smile he was only willing to use around those two. He watched his golden puppy as he shifted about, amber eyes looking even more relaxed and calm than usual. He was beautiful, Seto knew this, and he loved him more than he thought was humanely possible. The boy in his arms stirred, head pulling away from his shoulder, and before the brunette even had time to process what was going on, their lips had met. Cerulean met amber, and that moment, it was if time had stopped and everything had frozen around them. Nothing else mattered; they didn't need material things to be happy. All they needed was their love for each other, and they knew, that this love, was what would keep them going for the rest of their lives. Reluctantly, Seto pulled out of the kiss, raising a hand to caress his lover's cheek. "Jounouchi," he whispered, cerulean eyes still soft as ever. "you are so beautiful." he watched as his little puppy flushed a rosy pink colour, a familiar sight to the brunette. Arms wrapped around one another and they were soon lying next to each other, the blonde curled up in the brunette's arms as they gazed up towards the beautiful, painted sky.

"I love you, Seto." His blonde puppy whispered quietly, gaze once more meeting that of his lover's as he smiled that beautiful, sincere smile of this. The CEO mirrored it, placing a kiss atop the boy's forehead.

"I love you too, pup. Happy anniversary - let this be just one of many. I love you, Katsuya Jounouchi. I love you."


End file.
